


Pandora's Box

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing





	Pandora's Box

Frankie walked back into his HOH room after having been locked out for a number of hours. There was a card with his name on it on the table under the television screen. He picked it up and read it. “This is Pandora’s box. It could unleash something terrible or something wonderful for you or the other houseguests.” Frankie looked at the screen.

The video showed a figure blurred out with a modified voice as the person spoke. “How would you like a little advice from someone who’s been watching the game at home? It’s up to you. If you’d like to open Pandora’s Box, please come release me into the house.”

Frankie took a deep breath. “It’s probably Rachel. And she’ll probably give crap advice. But I’d get to see one of my friends. I don’t know what to do,” Frankie said to himself as he walked towards the door. “If I don’t do it, I’d always wonder what would happen if I had.” He turned knob and was nearly knocked to the floor by the explosive hug that followed. It was not at all who Frankie expected. “Ari?”

“Hi!” she said excitedly, hugging her older brother tightly.

“But, I? What are you doing here?”

“Had it been anyone else as the HOH, it would have been Rachel in there, but I talked to CBS, and…”

Frankie screamed. “I miss you so much!”

“I miss you, too.”

“I’m only here for an hour though. I don’t want to go out into the rest of the house, because that could put a target on your back if they know you got a little piece of home.”

Frankie nodded.

“But I want you to right now, go down there. Tell not a soul what happened, but find Zach. ONLY ZACH and bring him up here. Because I am staging an intervention.”

“What?”

“Just do it. I don’t have time to argue,” Ariana said crossing her arms defiantly. Frankie made a skeptical face at her, but left the room.

Frankie got downstairs to find Caleb and Derrick waiting for him. “What was the lockout about?” Caleb asked.

Frankie shrugged. “Have you seen Zach?”

“Outside, playing pool with Cody,” Derrick said skeptically.

“I need to talk to him,” Frankie said as he slid the door open. Zach had his back to Frankie and was about to shoot. Frankie went up behind him and wrapped his arms around Zach’s waist.

Zach stood up and looked over his shoulder. “Hi there.”

“Hey,” Frankie said quickly. “Can I talk to you upstairs real quick, please?”

“They let you back in?”

“Yep.”

“Why did they have you locked out anyway?” Zach asked continuing his game with Cody.

“I don’t know, but listen, can you just come with me, please? I really need to talk to you about something,” Frankie said, trying to pull Zach away by the hand. Zach’s shot missed and he turned away from the table.

“Let me finish my game, then I’ll be right up, okay?”

“Just, please. Now,” Frankie said, sounding almost pained. Zach responded by dropping his cue and following Frankie into the house.

“What’s going on?” he whispered.

“Just, come on,” Frankie said, pulling Zach up the stairs. When they got to the top, he turned around and pulled Zach into a hug. “I opened Pandora’s Box. I’m not sure what she’s going to say when we go in there, but I love you, okay?”

Zach raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

Frankie bit his lip. “You’ll see, come on, just please, I love you, okay?”

“I love you, too, Frankie,” Zach said skeptically, allowing himself to be pulled behind Frankie into the HOH room.

Frankie snapped the door shut behind them as Zach stood frozen with his mouth hanging open. Ariana didn’t waste any time. “Zach! Nice to finally meet you,” she said hugging him, disregarding the fact that he was still frozen and not hugging back. “Now,” she said, looking between the two of them. After a moment she slapped both of them upside the head.

“Ouch!” Frankie shouted. “What was that for?”

“Well, I was hoping it would knock some sense into you,” she said angrily. “You realized two days ago that Derrick was playing you two weeks ago, but yet you refuse to recognize it now. He has been trying to pit you against each other so he can evict you back to back. He’s a puppet master. Get him out now while you have the chance and the votes. Second of all. You two need to make up, right now, and for real. I refuse to keep watching you talk bad about each other even if it is just a game. You are both in love with each other, get over yourselves an admit it, damn it. I and everyone else at home are extremely annoyed with both of you for the past couple days. Prove us wrong and do the right thing. If you put Zach on the block, I literally not speak to you for a month after you get out of this house.”

“What?” Zach said, confused.

“Oh, that’s right, he doesn’t tell you shit anymore. Derrick has him convinced to backdoor you this week. Yep, you heard right.”

Zach turned to Frankie in shock.

“Game,” Frankie repeated the word a few times. “It’s a game Zach.”

“But that doesn’t even make sense in the game! I mean I knew something was up. That’s why I told Cody that I thought it was a good move on your part and that I’d be after you next week if you didn’t get me out, but fucking hell, Frankie, I didn’t think you were actually going to do it!”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I just. I need to get you out. You’re messing with my head. I get distracted from the game because of you. I can’t keep doing that.”

“Frankie, please. This started out as an alliance, didn’t it? We’re both here for the game, and getting me out is not going to help your game.”

“Frankie, he’s right.”

“But, I’m in love with you, Zach. I’m like really actually totally and completely in love with you and you’re straight, right? So, I’m like wasting my time, and it’s distracting me from the game, and I just. I don’t know Zach. I guess I just think that if I don’t have to be around you and see you every day, maybe the feelings will fade.”

“You and I both know that’s not how this is going to work. I told you before, but I’ll say it again. I am in love with you, Frankie. I am. I don’t know how much clearer I can make that. But I love you more than anything. And me going to jury on Thursday is not going to change that. It’s not going to make any of what’s between us any different. You’ll just be missing me instead. And I’ll be missing you. Please don’t do this, Frankie.”

“You may be in love with me, but you’re straight. You’re not going to act on it.”

Zach shook his head in disbelief before stiff-arming Frankie onto the bed and jumping to straddling him. “Not going to act on it?”

“Stop,” Frankie said.

“No,” Zach said sternly. “You think I’m not going to act on it. You think I’m just saying words. I’m going to prove you wrong,” he said, lowering his face towards Frankie’s. “I am in love with you and I was confused, but I don’t care what the fuck anyone says or does or anything anymore. I fucking love you more than anything. I don’t care that there’s cameras everywhere. I don’t care that a microphone has recorded every word of this. I love you, Frankie. I. Love. You,” he articulated each word with feeling before crashing his lips to Frankie’s with such an intense amount of passion that Ariana pretended to be vomiting in the corner.

When the two finally broke apart, panting for breath and staring lustfully at each other, Ariana cleared her throat. “Now, will you promise me that you’re going to put Derrick on that block and get him out that door on Thursday night?”

Frankie turned to his sister, going red in the face. He had forgotten she was even there. He nodded at her. “Promise. I’m not letting go of this anytime soon,” he said, wrapping his arms around Zach’s back and pulling their lips back together.

“Good,” Ariana said heading back towards Pandora’s Box. “I’m out. I’m gonna be sick if I have to watch this much longer.” Frankie waved towards his sister’s voice, while never opening his eyes or retracting his lips from Zach’s.

**

“This is the Power of Veto ceremony,” Frankie announced. “As winner of the golden power of veto I have the ability to veto one of my nominations. I have chosen, as you all know to use the golden power of veto on Caleb.”

Caleb jumped up from his seat and walked over to wear Frankie was so that Frankie could place the medal around his neck. Caleb then took a seat on the couch.

“Since I have vetoed one of my nominations, as Head of Household, I must now name a replacement nominee and I have chosen to nominate, you,” he looked pointed at Zach, who was smirking back at him. “Derrick for eviction. Please take your seat next to your puppet. This meeting is adjourned,” Frankie ended. He grabbed Zach by the hand and pulled him to his feet and into a hug.


End file.
